Curios Slytherin
by Kayla Walsh
Summary: A girl who has a lot to hide
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ A Brief History

Two half-bloods were attending Diagon Alley, One a Hogwarts Professor, One a Hogwarts student soon to be starting fifth year. Both Slytherin's buying school supplies and stocking up on Potions ingredients. One Professor, Severus Snape is the Potions Master at Hogwarts And Kayley Marie James-Snape, me, his 15 year old daughter registered as just Kayley James with the school, keeping secret that I am a Snape. Kayley Marie James-Snape was born on January 31st. Now with a gracious appearance, dark brown and emerald green eyes with sleek waist length, tight curled black hair and a pale complexion, a moving emerald green snake tattoo running along my spine with the height of 5ft 2. I never knew my mother, Suzanna Lucy James, born July 2nd Died October 27th, of different years who I understood from stories told by my father and his friends that she was a former Death Eater told further by my father that she was infact a spy for the Order Of The Phoenix like himself, they attended Hogwarts together, got married their graduating year and moved on further to have me, Kayley Marie James-Snape a couple of years later, when tragically Suzanna Lucy James-Snape died in childbirth.

I had engrossed myself in my thoughts so much I hadn't taken in anything around me, 1st and foremost that of my Dad talking to me. I quickly looked up and voiced

"Sorry Dad, what did you say?"

He gave me a weary look and replied

"Kayley are you alright? I asked if that was everything on the list?"

I slowly looked down still in a little haze of thoughts and said

"I don't know, here, here's the list I just need a private minuet"

He got a short nod as I headed outside towards The Three Broomsticks thinking . . .

The history of Severus Snape was a little vague but I understood enough, Lilly Evans, his first love, what he thought would be his only love, they had known each other since before Hogwarts, since they were children, playing in the park together just being children, having fun, and then the Hogwarts letters came. Lilly and Severus remained friends for a long time but he was still sad that she never gave the love that he knew he felt for her. In their second year they got closer and did date for a while until James Potter decided he wanted her so then on top of all the abuse from his father, my grandfather at home he had to put up with being bullied in school as well. A Slytherin dating a Gryffindor, the Marauders wouldn't have that. However third year became a happier time. After Lilly Evans he never thought he could love anyone again, then he met Suzanna Lucy James. They became great friends as fellow Slytherin's and when the year was nearly over they decided to take it a step further, holding hands, Hogsmede trips together, little kisses and cuddles on the sofa, I would do anything to have that. Anyway at the end of the very last year at Hogwarts Severus proposed and Suzanna accepted with open arms. They had spent nearly just a year married before she became ill, without knowing what was wrong she went to a healer and was told she was with child. This made both Severus and Suzanna very happy despite their occupations. They had both talked about having children, although it soon became apparent that I was making her very ill, making her request to Voldemort that she stop attending the Death Eater meetings until further notice, the request was denied, he wanted all hands on deck. Suzanna struggled through until one meeting she had to take her white mask off to be violently sick in front of everyone, this did not only cause Severus concern but everyone who was there including Voldemort himself, they were like family to one another, after all she was only with child and she was not the only Death Eater so at that time, Narcissa Malfoy previously Black was also carrying Draco and she was fine. After this any pregnant Death Eater who was taken extra care of. The final decision to give leave to them was after my birth when it was thought all the Death Eater responsibilities had caused Suzanna to die during childbirth. That was when my father changed yet again. He did anything to protect me as I was also the last bit of her he had. He also taught me everything I know, I was learning since the age he deemed safe, around 3 years old.

There was a knock on the Ladies in The Three Broomsticks and my Dad's voice

"Kayley are you almost done yet? You have been a long time and we still have one more place to go before we leave"

I glanced at my watch and realised I had been just stood in the Ladies deep in thought not really caring about the time for about 30 minuets and as I didn't even need to go in the first place, I just wanted some time to think, to get away, I call back

"Yes Dad, I'll be there now"

I hover just a few minuets more and run the taps just for the sake of things before joining my Dad to go to the last place of the day


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts Express

I had Time Blinked from my Dad's quarters in the dungeons at Hogwarts onto platform 9 ¾ in London, whilst waiting for Draco and Blaise before the train left at 11am. I can Time Blink, basically I can be in one place one second and another the next, also through different places in time not just the present. Finally they had arrived, we nodded our greetings and then got on the train to find an empty compartment, there was the three of us and much to my current annoyance, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I remained quiet while everyone talked about what the did during the summer, as Draco and I had spent most of it together courtesy of our father's I noticed he kept referring to me as 'a friend' being as he was under a wizard's blood oath he couldn't really say much more, suddenly Blaise practically shouts echoing through the compartment

"Hey Kayley, what did you do over the summer, anything good to know?"

Out of instinct and natural habit I replied

"No just stayed with a friend"

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it, a look spread through our seats and Pansy looks a bit hesitant before saying

"Well if Draco stayed with a friend and you stayed with a friend, does that mean you stayed together over the summer?"

Out of panic I look straight at Draco, thinking quickly I burst out laughing, gasping

"You think . . . You think we"

I laugh some more before composing myself

"Pansy my dear, our father's are no where near acquaintances let alone friends, my father would never let me near anyone out of school unless he has developed a civil relationship with the family first, not to mention, Draco is a boy"

I laugh a bit more for good measure and it's left at that while Draco just agreed with my statement, I resort to being silent again for a while, I do not like any means of transport, least of all a big piece of metal on yet smaller pieces of metal. I was really feeling nervous and could start feeling the familiar panic rise. We had barely been on the train an hour and the only one I have ever shown weakness in front of is Draco, the whole four years not an emotion seeped through, not been sick at least not to their eyes and definitely not had a panic attack, I wasn't about to show anything now. I quickly get up, excusing myself, Pansy jumps in

"But Kayley the toilets don't unlock for another 32 minuets"

I laugh nervously replying

"Pansy, when have you ever known me to use the bathrooms on this thing, I'm just a little stiff that's all, must have slept in a draft last night, got to get my muscles moving"

I smile and leave heading for the front of the train, maybe the trolley had some potions. There was potions available, I ordered a Calming Draft, Stomach Soother and an Anti-Nausea Draft for good measure, crediting the account of the Snape vaults. I down the Calming Draft and hope that is enough to last me.

Some time later, still on the train I get a familiar irritating whisper in my head, my father is concerned therefore must have seen the Snape's vault had been credited.

'Kayley? Are you alright? What is wrong? Have you taken the Potions?'

I felt the [leave me alone and let me sleep because I am sick] attitude appear, I have curled in tightly on myself up by the window opposite Draco, I take a chance, hope he isn't looking and down the Stomach Soother next, it was that or throw up down the window next to me in front of everyone. I answer my dad quickly saying

'Yes, no I am not alright, I am on a metal thing practically in the middle of nowhere, I feel really sick, almost just threw up again. I have only taken the Calming Draft, that was right after your account got credited and the Stomach Soother which I took just now when you woke me up!'

My dad further tried talking to me but I just ignored him and closed my eyes from the spinning of the train, forcing myself to fall asleep until Draco woke me some 10 minuets before we were due to pull into the Hogsmede station. Draco whispered to me in the carriages

"Do you feel better now?"

I look at him and shake my head, turning slightly so only Draco could see me down the Anti-Nausea Potion. I sit extra quiet until we reach the castle and I know everyone is suspicious of my silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ The Welcoming Feast

I let the welcome feast pass through in a kind of haze, I saw all the first years being sorted into their houses but never really saw or heard what was going on, it was all kind of a blur. The enchanted ceiling was looking quite clear with tints of red or maybe it was orange glimmered in various places looking quite relaxing. I forced myself to listen and pay attention to Dumbledore's speech as it would not have been wise to miss any start of year notices or warnings, there wasn't really anything I didn't know that he said except this year Professor McGonagall was to go on an advanced magic course therefore she would only be teaching years 6 and 7. Throughout the holidays the former convict Sirius Black was freed from Azkaban on the results of live DNA being found of one Peter Pettigrew and the memories of Sirius Black himself, trying to save the people that Pettigrew had murdered, because of this new light Sirius Black was now Professor Black teaching Transfigurations years 1 to 5 for Professor McGonagall. I was aware throughout the feast however that I was being watched. Being watched by one Severus Snape, my father, Poppy Pomfrey the school healer and Draco Malfoy a friend who had chosen to sit next to me.

The meal was set out fantastic as usual but I really didn't feel like I could eat anything. Although with all three previously mentioned watching me closely and with great concern, I forced down some food which sat quite heavily even before I finished eating. The feast seemed to drag on, all I currently wanted was to get out of there so I could get rid of the food that was sitting wrong in my belly. I had started to squirm in my seat not too much but it was still noticeable to those around me, they were still suspicious about my silence considering I was normally a loud and naughty person. The feast was the one meal that no-one could leave until Dumbledore had dismissed everyone, how I was currently feeling though I had to get out or I was going to be sick in front of the whole school. Draco then whispered in my ear

"Kayley what's wrong? Are you ok?"

I swallow hard before replying quietly

"Nothing is wrong Draco, I just need to get out"

My belly gave a rather strong lurch and I knew I had to get out now, Draco responded

"Something is wrong, your squirming like a bat out of hell now come on, tell me"

"Nothing is wrong OK Draco, I'm fine I just need this feast to be over with so I can go to the toilet, happy now?"

I reply with quite a bit of venom in my voice, my belly was rolling everywhere now, I didn't care if I got in trouble, I was leaving. I swivelled in my seat and stood up, stopping at where the prefects were seated for good measure, Lucas and Jenny were our year prefects. I quickly say, squirming visibly

"Lucas? Jenny? Can I please leave for a minuet, I really need to go to the toilet badly and I can't wait until the end of the feast!"

Lucas gave me a sympathetic look and told me the new password for our common room, I nod and leave the hall quickly noticing that my Dad had also left the hall. I hightail it down to the dungeons and run strait into my Dad at the common room entrance

"What do you think you are doing Kayley? Dumbledore is very displeased with your behaviour"

"Nothing new there then, can you please move Professor Snape? I really need a wee"

He looks me up and down before moving to the side and enabling me to mutter the password before flying to the girls bathroom in the common room. I spend about 10 minuets getting rid of the food I ate after tending to my bladder and also before I felt better and could leave. However upon exit again I ran into my father again.

"Why didn't you tell someone you were still sick?"

"Because I was feeling better until I started eating and I thought I would be ok until the feast was over, more over I just really needed to use the facilities that I didn't really notice how sick I felt until I had"

He gave an audio-able sigh before saying

"Well lets do a quick check and see what will help, did you take all the potions that were credited earlier?"

I nod feeling quite sick again, the diagnostics revealed just travel sickness

"Kayley, the diagnostic shows the results of travel sickness, you just need to rest, would you like to return to the feast?"

I contemplate then nod my head and follow my father back up to The Great Hall. I didn't want anyone to see any weakness from me, nodded to the prefects in thanks who smiles toward me as I retook my seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ The First Week

The first week was a little stressful getting re-settled, getting to meals on time and reaching classes without getting in trouble. Despite being one of the most popular girl in school there was still another secret that only Draco Malfoy and new girl also a childhood friend, Rose Dursley knew of. This Slytherin was actually a diabetic however was controlled very well, every teacher knew and any signs of a problem Draco or Rose would tend to it immediately. So maybe stressful wasn't quite the word but it was what I knew and it was ok.

Within the first week I already had loads of homework and I really felt like I couldn't be bothered. We had been issued to write a foot long essay on The Properties of Moonstone and it's uses in Potion Making for, oh wait you guessed it, yes, Potions, another foot long essay on Vampires for DADA, to write yet a foot long essay on, god my hand is going to fall off anyway, on Cross-Species Transfigurations for Transfigurations, to label a Bowtruckle for Care of Magical Creatures, to write an essay on self-fertilising shrubs for Herbology and finally to write an essay on why muggles need electricity for muggle studies. On Monday night we sat down to tackle our essay on the properties of moonstone for our next class on Thursday, we also got our Care Of Magical Creatures homework out of the way for next week. By bedtime I was more than ready to fall asleep and not think about the next day for now.

Even though we had double lessons it was what I would call an easy day, there was no homework that had to be in and thankfully the day went by quickly, we also only had an essay on self-fertilising shrubs set today which we completed easily and had the rest of the evening to ourselves which I spent curled up in bed after I assured Draco that I was ok. I had to admit I was a lot more tired lately but the first week always seemed to be the toughest for me, on top of that as well there is going to be a Quidditch Match against Gryffindor on Saturday, I play one of the Chasers so my only rest this week will be Sunday, hopefully.

Wednesday nothing really special or exciting happened, we had a DADA class with Professor Lupin who set a foot long essay on Vampires to write and be handed in on Friday so we had tonight and tomorrow to get it completed. I was feeling a little more myself tonight and just spent some time relaxing with Draco, Blaise, Rose, Millicent and Pansy, we also ended up completing the essay for DADA because we were feeling so relaxed and it got it out of the way. Before curfew that night I snuck out and down to see my Dad who was brewing Potions for the hospital wing again which I stayed and helped, brewing a few headache Potions and fever reducers. My Dad was also acting a little uncomfortable so I looked over to see what he was brewing and I understood immediately.

"Dad, do you want me to come back tomorrow and do those for you?"

He shyly looked over to me and nodded, he was currently trying to brew the First Blood potions being as there were new first years and the potion was designed for females who were on the verge of starting their first periods to make them more comfortable and a little less painful, some of the brewing was a little difficult however I didn't mind. I smile and bid goodnight to my father before returning to the common room where there was a slight argument going on.

"Well how am I ment to know what to do?"

Pansy was shouting at Draco, I saw a first year with tears in her eyes now stood in the corner.

"Your female, you should know!"

Draco bellowed which caused Dad ie Professor Snape to enter the room with anger on his face.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I had walked over to the first year and crouched down who was cowering in the corner, she just sniffed

"Ok, how about you tell me your name?"

She wiped her tears from her face before replying in a quiet voice

"Bethany Miss"

"Ok sweetie, I'm Kayley, do you want to tell me what's wrong, I maybe able to help, I've been a First year before so I probably know how your feeling."

She sniffed again and leaned closer to whisper in my ear away from other ears

"I . . I think . . I think my period maybe starting"

She pulled away and wiped her tears once again

"Ok Bethany, have you had a period before?"

She shakes her head and new tears form in her eyes, I think oh and you couldn't of waited one more day, then I cringe remembering my First Blood, it was bad, very painful excruciating nausea and extreme tiredness, I couldn't attend classes for 10 days.

"Alright don't worry ok? Do you want to come with me and we can get you sorted out quietly, is that ok with you?"

Bethany nodded and shakily got to her feet, I noticed everyone was still having an argument so I sent my father a silent message

'Dad I'm taking Bethany to the Infirmary, this is something you can not deal with yourself'

He looks over and sees the hunched over stance and pain on her face, gives a nod and we slip out of the common room otherwise unnoticed.

After spending half the night in the infirmary with a terrified First year I was exhausted, I thought about asking permission to skip morning classes but it was the first Transfigurations class of the year and I really didn't want to miss anything that could be important. Due to the late night I had no time for breakfast and just barely made it to class on time. At the time I never thought of the consequences. Not even half way through the 1st part of the double class I was feeling the effects, thirsty and sick and most of all needing the bathroom. Once the introductions and rules was over, everyone was getting on with the assigned work, I was being watched carefully by Draco but I didn't care, I shot up from my chair to the Professors desk, it was polite to ask for leave.

"Professor Black?"

I'm speaking quietly so no-one will over hear.

"Yes miss . ."

"James Sir, could I please be excused from class for a while?"

He gives me a weary look and asks

"May I ask what for Miss James?"

I'm starting to get very agitated

"I need to use the bathroom sir and uh . . I missed breakfast, I think my sugars may be low, I'm showing symptoms"

I almost whisper in reply

"Oh your Miss James, I'm sorry of course you may leave"

I nod before saying

"Thank you sir"

He nods back and gives a small smile.

I left the class quickly and headed strait to the nearest bathroom, then towards the kitchen but I suddenly had a feeling it was too late, my arms and legs started to tingle, without even a second thought I blinked to the infirmary right in front of Madam Pomfrey. The last thing I remember from there is hitting the floor with a hard thud as I started to seizure.

I woke up around 20 minuets later feeling kind of groggy took my medication and was made to eat something. It was now around 20 minuets until the end of Transfigurations, I had missed nearly the whole class, I revisited the bathroom as almost everything goes to hell after a seizure and nothing really responds how I want it to. I return to class trying not to draw too much attention to myself and as it was much the same as when I left, I again approach the Professors desk to explain.

"Professor Black?"

He looks up once again this time with an annoyed eye replying

"Miss James, nice of you to return, when I gave permission for you to use the bathroom I wasn't aware it took nearly the whole class time to do so, detention with me tonight after dinner"

I stand a moment sort of in shock before saying

"I am sorry Professor Black and no it does not take nearly all of class time to use the bathroom however I am sure as you should have been told that other issues can occur which incidentally I had to make a fast an unexpected trip to the infirmary before I seizured in the corridor on my own, I will still attend your detention if you so wish but as for now Madam Pomfrey has advised I return to my dormitory and rest for an hour or so I just wanted to explain, I am sorry sir."

I walk, pick up stuff smiling at Draco to let him know I was ok before heading for the door.

"Miss James, detention will not be necessary, I hope you feel better soon"

With that said I just walk out of class and head to my bed, waking up in time for lunch and afternoon classes. I now felt much better and received my homework for Transfigurations from Draco which was a foot long essay on Cross-Species Transfigurations. I attended Potions and handed in my homework, my father asking me to stay after class. Later that evening I brewed the First Blood potions for the hospital wing and fell onto my bed in my father's quarters into a solid sleep.

Friday was finally here and I just seemed to trail through the day not really paying attention to anything. During DADA I felt so tired

"Kayley are you ok? You look kind of green"

Draco whispered from my side, I never replied just got up and headed to the Professor's desk.

"Professor Lupin?"

He replies with a

"Miss James?"

I could feel myself draining of energy

"I'm sorry sir but could I please be excused from class, I am really not feeling very well right now?"

"May I ask, have you taken everything you should have today?"

I nod and look towards the door feeling ready to fall over

"You may leave for today but I shall be informing your head of house that you may be experiencing some problems, is that ok with you?"

I just shake my head and pick up my bag before high tailing it out of there, only to be stopped in the corridor by Professor Lupin following me.

"Why may I ask is that not ok with you?"

I just reply by saying aloud

"It's personal and complicated"

But silently

'He's my father'

I then walk away before he can reply and fall into my bed in my dormitory, not really remembering anything else until dinner that evening, missing lunch where I was so exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Back To Normal

After an exhausting first week and getting back into the rhythm of sorts, I was feeling back to normal and my good old self again. Mostly causing trouble however still getting all my homework done and getting top grades in classes, being a Snape nothing less was acceptable to my father.

As the days went on I was finding myself in detentions with various Professors for causing trouble even getting caught by a Gryffindor prefect in a closet with Blaise. I was feeling so exhilarated, nothing could put me down now. One Transfigurations class I deliberately transfigured the Professors desk into a baby unicorn which I ended up in detention for, it was quite unfair as we were told we could transfigure an item of our choosing into something we liked so I did. Luckily I was only in detention for two night and I only had to practice appropriate Transfigurations with Professor Black and Professor Lupin.

Finally it was coming up to a weekend where I could just be myself and previous teachers all knew it would happen eventually however were never happy about it and never got me to change. I would not change who I was. Over the last week I had spent more time with one of my childhood friends, a new girl to Hogwarts in my year and house called Rose Dorsley, we actually had a lot in common so that weekend we spent some time together. We woke up early Saturday morning well before breakfast and started to get ready, we both took showers and proceeded. To save some time I used some drying charms on our hair and then looked at what we would wear for the day. Rose picked out of her clothes a corseted dress, just below the knee a lovely deep red with silvery seems, a pair of skin tone tights and black stiletto ankle boots where as I chose a deep purple low cut, short above the knee corseted dress with a slit up the left side to my hip, black fish net tights and a pair of deep purple knee high, healed leather boots. The back of my dress was mostly open except the ties holding it on me so my snake tattoo was shown very nicely, I was in a very happy mood today. We both put on make-up matching our dresses and done our hair, Rose opted for straightened and down while I left my tight curled, half up and half down. By the time we were ready for the day the other girls were just getting up and it was time we could start going to breakfast.

Upon entering the Common Room the boys were already on the sofa's, we glanced their way just catching their eyes and proceeded to the portrait hole, the boys now following with opened mouths, though more at Rose than me, they should be used to seeing me in this attire by now. We entered The Great Hall, receiving several disapproving looks from the head table, I had never wore anything this revealing before. I discretely took my medicine and decided on what I would have for breakfast, Professor McGonagall then approached the table, my father had long since given up complaining how I looked, therefore let me be

"Miss James, Miss Dorsley would you call that appropriate attire for these surroundings?"

I quickly answered

"Yes Professor I would, is it not stated at the beginning of every term that we should be comfortable and be ourselves? We are and everything important is covered."

The Professors face went from inappropriate to fuming and disgusted.

"Both of you have the option to change now or attend detention with myself tonight"

Me and Rose look at each other then back to the Professor and both reply

"Detention"

We still had smiles on our faces, we were happy and comfortable with who we were, we would not change because someone else didn't like it.

We never changed all day even though we had constant comments from Professors, being as it was a rare nice day we spent most of our time down by the lake just talking, a bit of reading and mostly enjoyed teasing the boys. We were sat on the grass with our legs outstretched in front of us, there were Professors Black and Lupin hovering nearby closely watching us, by complete accident, I shifted revealing my very revealing underwear to the boys and the professors as well. Instantly Professor Black was over by us, speaking in a very sharp tone

"Miss James if you can not keep yourself as decent as possible in that . . Choice of clothing I suggest you change immediately, if anything should happen again you will be put in the supervision of one of us!"

I just look at him with a blank expression on my face

"What are you talking about professor"

He spoke again realising I never ment to do that

"When you moved Miss James you revealed a little too much between the legs to both us and your friends"

Although I was never normally a shy person or didn't usually care my cheeks still tinted pink and I just replied quietly with

"OH sorry Professor Black, Professor Lupin, excuse me?"

I hurriedly get to my feet and practically run back to the castle without waiting for an answer. I technically didn't change but swapped my tights for some black legging keeping everything well and truly covered down there before returning to my friends by the lake.

While we were talking I found out she had learned to be an animagus, she was the form of a lioness, in return I told them about the time when I was 8 years old, playing and being chased by my father. I tripped and was practically going down the stairs head first and out of nowhere I transformed into an emerald green water snake. This saved my life, I also learnt that day that my father is a velvet black water snake so there has been many a time where we have bonded in our animagi forms. Just as we had finished speaking about our animagi forms, the boys complaining they could not do it an us rubbing it in by changing several times in front of their eyes. A beautiful amber fire snake slithered up causing several people to scream and jump up where as me, Rose and Draco stayed seated. I said softly

"It's ok, she won't hurt you this is Amber my familiar"

This opened up another conversation, Rose then went on to describe Ruby, a blue cat that had unusual powers which she cherished and loved as her own familiar and as if she knew soon after being talked about Ruby sauntered over and flopped right down in Rose's lap soaking up the attention. From here we made a slow walk back up to the castle for lunch and spent the rest of the day in the common room relaxing.


End file.
